Season 9 - Let's Make Music! (battybarney2014's version)
Season 9 - Let's Make Music! is an album released on CD and Digital on May 15, 2014. It contains songs from the ninth season of the television show Barney & Friends from 2004. It is not to be confused with the Season 9 episode and 2006 home video of the same name. It was also re-released by Back Lot Music in 2016. Tracks # The Clapping Song (Audio Taken from: Let's Make Music! / Movin' and Groovin') # Alphabet Song without vocals from Baby Bop (Audio Taken from: Look What I Can Do!) # Music is for Everyone (Audio Taken from: Let's Make Music! / Movin' and Groovin') # Mr. Knickerbocker (Audio Taken from: Let's Make Music! / [[Movin' and Groovin'|''Movin' and Groovin']]) # Being Together (Audio Taken from: Caring Hearts / ''Happy Mad Silly Sad) # Find the Numbers in Your House (Audio Taken from: You Can Count on Me!) # Captain Pickles (Audio Taken from: Let Your Creativity Fly!, Imagine That!, Easy as ABC and Look What I Can Do!) # Baby Bop's Blankey (Audio Taken from: My Baby Brother) # Looby Loo (Audio Taken from: Making a Move!) # Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Audio Taken from: Let's Make Music! / Movin' and Groovin') # Riding on a Bike (Audio Taken from: Making a Move!) # Run, Run in One Place (Audio Taken from: Movin' Along / [[Movin' and Groovin' (battybarney2014's version)|''Movin' and Groovin']]) # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (Audio Taken from: Coming on Strong) # By Myself (Audio Taken from: All About Me / [[Everyone is Special (video) (battybarney2014's version)|''Everyone is Special]]) # Good Manners (Audio Taken from: Soup's On!) # Who, What, Where, When, Why and How (Audio Taken from: School Days) # I'm a Happy Helper (Audio Taken from: My Baby Brother / Everyone is Special) # It's a Fun, Fun, Sunny Day! (Audio Taken from: Let's Play Games! / Ready, Set, Play!) # Move Your Body (Audio Taken from: Movin' Along / [[Movin' and Groovin' (battybarney2014's version)|''Movin' and Groovin']]) # This Little Light of Mine # If You're Happy and You Know It (Audio Taken from: My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist) # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Season 9) Trivia * Since 2013 after '''Season 9 Sing-Along'', the kids from Season 9 of Barney & Friends (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Nick, Jackson, Rachel, Whitney, Kami and Anna) (from left and right) appeared on the front CD cover without Barney, Baby Bop or BJ not appeared on the front cover, 3 dinosaurs (Barney, BJ and Baby Bop) appeared on the back CD cover. * This album is sequel to '[[Season 9 Sing-Along (battybarney2014's version)|''Season 9 Sing-Along]]. * When this album was re-released in Early January 2016 to feature the kids in Season 9 of Barney & Friends (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) (from left and right) appeared in the new front cover of the CD without Barney, BJ and Baby Bop (the 3 dinos only appeared in the back cover of the album). *In the lyric book of this album, it has a picture of a scene from * After not being used for 9 years, Who, What, Where, When, Why and How returns in this album, since School Days. * This CD also came with a toy twirling baton in the Barney Season 9 Gift Pack sold exclusively at Best Buy stores. Category:Fake Barney Albums